He's Mine
by blagh
Summary: Axel and Roxas are best friends. Namine was going to threaten that friendship by asking Roxas out. See what Axel does to prevent that from happening. oneshot. please R and R


**Hey people this is my first fanfic "EVER" yay. **

**disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts 1 or 2 ... if I did do you think that **

**Namine and Kairi** **would be in it? Sorry to all the Namine and Kairi fangirls... and boys**

**Ok on with the story**

**Axel pov **

We were all siting at our spot at the back at a table waiting for the bell to signal the first hour of school. I got math first up with Olette and Roxas. I have all my class's with Roxas, but thats what we wanted as we are best friends.

"Hey Axel!" Someone said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said shaking my head, and turning to find Namine.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Namine

"Yeah I got a minute," I said in a overly sweet manner. I mean Namine is really nice and all but I just don't like her. Don't know why I just don't like the sweet types.

So I get up, as Namine was already standing, and we walk off a bit so that we were out of ear shot.

"So you wanted to talk?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Ah," she says as she turns to look at me. It looks like she was thinking about something. I just waited for her to hurry up and talk so I could go back to Roxas.

"And if he did I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend at lunch so what do you think?"

And after all of that I only heard half of what she said..

I don't know what to say, I hate her, so I don't wont her going out with my Roxy.

And if she is going out with him, will I ever get to have my time with him?

"Umm" Thats when the bell went for the first lesson, talk about saved by the bell.

"Sorry I have to get to class. If I'm late one more time I'm going to get a phone call to my mum and I don't want that to happen."

"Hey Axel what did Namine want?" Asked Roxas who was trying to keep a very happy Olette off him.

"What did you give her Roxas?"

"It wasn't me it was Kairi, and she just gave her chocolate"

Olette starts laughing and runs off to class yelling chocolate all the way there, and we walk after her.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!"

"Oh sorry, what was it again?"

"I asked what Namine wanted."

"Oh! Nothing she just asked a question."

When we reached class we took our normal spot, at the back of the class, and waited for Mr Xemnas, or as we all liked to call him Mansex.

All through math I kept on thinking about what Namine said. I don't want Roxas to go out with her I mean if they start dating I won't ever get to spend time with him again because she will alway's be with him and I don't want to spend more time with her. I spend to much time with her as it is, so how am I going to stop this from happing? I could keep him away from her, but then I will have to keep him away from her all the time, and that would make him suspicious, and annoyed, because she is his friend. Or I could... and that thought never got finished because Xemnas hit me over the head with a book to get me back to earth.

"Axel if your not paying attention in my class then please step out and I will be seeing you after school with your mother to talk about being late for classes all the time and disrupting my class." he said, making sure the whole class could hear.

I just look at him like I didn't get a thing that he just said.

"I SAID STEP OUT OF MY CLASS NOW MISTER! "

Stepping out, I walk up the hall and back, once I got back to the room every one was working again. So I slipped back to my table next to Roxy who looks at me with a oh-my-god-your-back look on his face, and I just had to smirk at him. Yes I was back to piss of Mansex.

"AXEL WHY ARE YOU BACK DIDN'T YOU GET SENT OUT"? Yelled Olette.

"Yes I was but I wanted to come back is that ok with you?" I asked

"WHAT AXEL! ARE YOU BACK TO GET IN MORE TROUBLE THEN YOU ARE ALL READY IN? I TOLD YOU TO STEP OUT OF THE CLASS "

"I did, I just came back" I replied in a bored tone looking around the room, I noticed that every one was staring at me like I was going to hit them. I don't think they like me that much. All well I don't really care what people think of me, just so long as I always be myself.

rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg

At the rind of the bell I get up from the desk and walk out of the room ignoring Mansex's yelling at me to come back and to see him after school. What do I have now? Umm I think art.

"YAY ITS ART NOW. COME ON AXEL LETS GO!" Yelled a overly happy Roxas.

Yep its art, Roxas always gets happy when its art. I don't know why but he gets so excited but I don't mind, he does so I'm happy.

Walking to my locker I get Roxas's and my stuff, I told him to wait for me at class and I'll get his stuff for him.

Art now. I wonder what we will be doing today? I think portraits, yep I think thats it.

I got to class just as the teacher walked in the door, so I know I wasn't late, either that or the teacher herself was late, which often happens, but I don't mind because that means I can be late too.

"Now class as I was saying yesterday, we are going to do portraits of one of your class mates. So everyone get a partner"

There was shuffling for a about 5 minuets as everyone was getting a partner. Occasionally there was a few arguments over the more artistic people in the class. Roxas is one of them, but every time someone went close to him I sent them a death glare, insuring my partner.

"Roxy will you be my partner please?" I asked streching the please out. Of course he would have to say yes because I was the only one left.

"If you stop calling me that I might but not in till then"

"But Roxas is just to long for me why can't I call you Roxy?"

"No my parents called me Roxas so its going to stay that way and I don't like it. Besides Roxas and Roxy are the same length, syllable wise anyway."

"Fine but can we still be partners?"

"If we have to, plus no one else is free" I already knew this so I grinned

"Ok class now that everyone has a partner we can get started. Everyone pick one of you to be painting or sketching the other. Ok lets get started" the teacher yelled over the loudly talking students.

"Hey Rox do you want to paint or would you like me to?" I asked. But I really want to pose for it and besides he is really good at art, so I think to get a better grade he should be the one who paints.

" I think I will paint if you don't mind"

"No no of course not, thats why I asked" yay I get to look all sexy like in his portrait of me

Standing with my back to him and look over my shoulder. I look at him with eyes full of mischief... and sexiness if I do say so myself.

"Axel will you turn around please, I don't want your back in it" said Roxas in a not-so-amused way.

"Awww! You're no fun Roxas" I said turning around and facing Roxas. I put my hands between my legs and leaned forward. Smiling slightly eyes half lidded.

"AXEL"! And the teacher hit me across the back of my head. "Please just stand normally"

I tilt my head, smirk and puck my lips out at the teacher and blow her a kiss.

Still standing like that I turn to Roxas and he starts to take pictures of me so that I don't have to stay like that for like two to three lessons. I change positions every shot he takes. Like blowing a kiss at the camera (but was actually it was meant for Roxas), and smack my butt in a very sexy fashion, and other sexy poses. Eventually Roxy yelled at me and told me to stand normally and stop posing, so for him I did... once... but that was all he was going to get, so if he didn't like it he would have to use one of my sexy stances... and oh what a shame that would be, the world would only know me for my seductiveness, rather then my normalness (though that is pretty good looking anyway).

Soon after, the bell went and we all went out to lunch, Roxas brought the camera just incase I let my guard down and look normal. Waiting for the rest of the gang to get there I go and get some food for me... and Roxas I suppose... thats if he wants to eat. I get a ham and cheese sandwich for Roxas and a yoghurt for myself. As I was walking back to the table that we were at I found Roxy talking to Namine.

"Hey Roxas could I talk to you for a sec?" I heard Namine ask Roxas. Well I know what she is wanting to talk to him for but im not going to let it happen. Nope im not going to allow it. Never ever am I Going to let this happen. As I was screaming to myself Roxas and Namine were walking off to the back of the school so no one will hear them talking.

"SHIT! Where the hell did they go?" I yelled just as everyone else was getting to our table.

"I don't know what you are on about, but if you looking for Roxas he just walked off thata way" said Demyx pointing to the left.

"Thank's Dem I'll see you later. Ok I have to do something" Before he could reply I was running all over the school looking for Roxas and Namine.

Where the hell are they? God why do you always run of to somewhere so I cant find you?

When I find you I will kick your ass, I will Roxas I promise.

Running round the corner of the art block, I heard Namine talking to Roxas.

"R-Roxas I was wondering, " she hesitated for a bit.

"Yeah you wanted to talk to me about something?" he replyed, without getting the hint from her nervousness

"I was going to ask you" she said, still trying to get the words she needed.

I cant just stand here and let her ask Roxas out. No I have to do something. So I did the only thing that came into my mind.

"I w-was going to a-ask you"she was look any were but at Roxas.

Just as she was saying that I ran up to Roxas and kissed him.

Pulling away I turned to Namine, "He's mine bitch" and took Roxas's arm and lead him away

"W-what was that for Axel?" Roxas asked all dazed.

She was going to ask you out, but I don't like her so I did the only thing that came into my head to stop her"

The only thing he could do was nod. Did he like it that much that he cant talk?

"Hey Roxy? Did you like it?"

"Heh, I was wondering if you could do it again?"

So as he asked I kissed him again. Woo. I was hoping that is what his reaction would be. This time I added just a little bit of tongue, hoping he wouldn't mind, but as he allowed entrance, I guessed he didn't mind.

"We should be getting back to class?" I said as I broke away. He just nodded at me, with a small smile playing at his soft lips, and a very noticeable blush on his cheeks.

Just at that moment, the bell rang, so we headed to our next class.

**THE NEXT DAY IN ART**

"Come on Roxy just let me see it, I want to see what you are painting, what is it? If you don't tell me I won't talk to you ever again," I said getting annoyed by Roxas, and not telling me which picture he is painting of me. I hope it is the one of me blowing him a kiss, cause I liked that picture.

"You will see it when every one else sees it later, but not a second before then." he said poking his tongue out at me. At this I decided that he wouldn't get a kiss from me for at least a week.

**Roxas's pov:**

It is so fun to tease Axel he gets all angry and all im-going-to-kill-you-like, but he did jump me yesterday so it is all his fault, but there was no need to kiss me I would have said no to Namine. Well for one thing I don't like her, and I'm gay.

"Roxas you said that you had finished your work would you like to show it to the class?" asked the teacher, well it wasn't so much a question, more of a order.

"Yeah I would." Turning my art work around, I showed the painting of Axel to the class and everyone was looking at it like it was a famous piece.

"Oh my god Roxas where did you get the picture from?" asked Demyx, who was standing next to Axel.

"I took the picture a couple of months ago, and as Axel was not standing normally yesterday so I used this one instead." He said with pride.

**Axel pov:**

Looking at the painting, I was so surprised at it. It was me looking off into the distance with a yellow and orange sunset in the background, there was a little bit of fire around my feet.

I remember that night, it was the first time I started feeling things for Roxas. And thats why I was looking away from him. I didn't even realise he had his camera with him, let alone took a picture of me.

I wanted to run up to him and have my way with him right then and there. I love the painting, it was gorgeous. I want to show him that I love him. But I think that he might hit me if I do that. Maybe later I will.

So instead I went up to him and hugged him. As I was releasing him, he looked at me, his eyes shining with an emotion I had never seen in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't use any of the pictures that I took yesterday" he apologised.

"Its ok Rox I like this one much better," I whisper and peck him on the lips, forgetting that the whole class was watching. "I love you Roxy."

"I love you too Axel," Roxas whispered back. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Roxy."

**thank you so much for reading my first ever fanfic. Please review and give me pointers on how to improve. I promise to reply to all of the reviews. Flames are welcome. **

**I just want to thank Benji's lover is a Cowfree for editing this story and helping me with the Idea. **

Roxas and Axel are best friends. Namine was going to threaten that friendship by asking Roxas out. See what Axel does to prevent it. AxelXRoxas please R and R.


End file.
